1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the treatment of waste sheet floor covering material for the purpose of converting it into raw material to be used in the manufacture of fiber reinforced tile floor material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,224 discloses a sheet vinyl floor covering material which has the asbestos filler backing material fastened to a vinyl wear layer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,851 discloses vinyl composition for making a vinyl tile made with filler material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,075 discloses a technique for recovering scrapped foamed latex. A Banbury mixer is used to grind up the scrap latex for subsequent reuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,742 is directed to a process for recovering powdered rubber from scrap vulcanized rubber through the use of a Banbury mixer.